Conventionally, when connecting joints of a tubular string (e.g., casing and/or drillpipe) and lowering the tubular string into a wellbore, a fill up and circulation tool is used to fill each tubular joint with fluid and to enable circulation of fluid through the string. Such tools typically include a box end or similar means of connection for engagement with a top drive, while the opposing end is tapered and/or otherwise configured for insertion into a tubular joint that is gripped by an elevator. Along the body of the tool is a packer cup or similar sealing member.
When it is desired to circulate fluid through the tubular string, the fill up and circulation tool must be lowered from a raised/upper position (e.g., a fill up mode) to a lowered position where the packer cup seals the upper end of the tubular string (e.g., a circulation mode). Because this action must be performed numerous, successive times when engaging and lowering tubular joints into a wellbore, it is desirable to configure a fill up and circulation tool such that when the tool is in the raised/fill up position, the packer cup is positioned as close to the end of the tubular string as possible, without interfering with operation of the tool. This configuration minimizes the time required to insert the tool into the tubular string to form a seal using the packer cup, which results in improved efficiency and reduced cost, while also enabling a seal to be formed quickly in situations where fluid may otherwise spill from the upper end of the tubular string.
Configuring a fill up and circulation tool in this manner can be a time and labor-intensive undertaking, requiring special tools and actions to properly “dress” the tool. For each worksite, a tool must be assembled remotely, in a configuration determined by the type and/or dimensions of the top drive, elevator, and/or bails used, then transported to the worksite for use. When it becomes necessary to reconfigure the tool for use at the same or a different worksite, the tool must usually be transported to a remote location for reconfiguration. Often, configuring the tool to accommodate certain types and/or dimensions of top drives, elevators, or bails, requires modifying the overall length of the tool.
Due to the variation that exists among tubular sizes and/or diameter, a multitude of fill up and circulation tools exist, each corresponding to a given, generally narrow range of diameters. Thus, selection of an appropriate tool that can be configured in a suitable manner is also of great importance. In tubular joints and/or strings having regions of varying diameter (e.g., tapered portions), it is often beneficial to use fill up and circulation tools that include multiple packer cups, each having a different diameter intended to engage a differing portion of the tapered region of a tubular member.
A need exists for fill up and circulation tools that can be configured and reconfigured, as needed, on site, without requiring special tools, skills, or time consuming operations.
A need also exists for fill up and circulation tools that can accommodate a wider range of tubular diameters than conventional tools.
A further need exists for fill up and circulation tools that can be configured and reconfigured without modifying the overall length of the tools.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.